Abuse Amongst The Family
by tohodynasty
Summary: A repost of an old fanfic. I am squarepants343, by the way. That past Google account got banned due to ridiculous copyright strikes from Youtube.


The time was 6:45 pm. Eve had just left home to head to her shift as a Sunday night stripper at the adult sports bar several miles away. Humphrey was forced to go with her, him being her primary sex tool during those nights. This left Lilly, Kate, Garth, Winston and Tony all alone at home... where anything could happen.  
>For the guys, it was Sunday Night football (The San Francisco 49ers against The Hogwarts Hippogriffs). The game was halfway through the 2nd Quarter when Lilly spoke up saying that she was gonna go upstairs to take a warm shower. All Winston did was grunt in reply. Lilly started walking upstairs unaware that behind her, her older sister was stalking her. Kate followed her all the way to the bathroom, then quickly hid herself against the wall as Lilly entered inside and shut the door without locking it.<p>

In the bathroom, Lilly had stripped down all her clothes and hung her bra up over the towel hook. She slid open the glass shower door and stepped inside. Her hands twisted the shower nozzles simultaneously and warm clear water started spraying from the shower faucet. Lilly then closed the glass door shut and picked up the bottle of Old Spice. She squirted the hair wash into her hands and began washing her short white hair soothingly.  
>While Lilly continued cleaning herself behind the closed glass door smothered in steam, the doorknob twisted slowly and Kate entered herself inside. She looked at the discarded clothes and the hung-up brassierre. Thinking quickly, she bundled up the clothes and bra in her arms and opened the medicine cabinet beneath the sink. Kate tossed them all inside swiftly and then she took out her large rubber purple strap-on dildo. She cleansed herself quickly of her clothes before firmly strapping the sex object to her crotch region.<p>

Kate slowly snuck towards the door and slid it open quietly. The warm steam billowed out and cleared, revealing nude Lilly washing herself with her back turned to Kate's face. The horny Alpha silently entered the shower and slid the door shut behind her. She gently laid her hands over Lilly's shoulders and then slowly started grinding her strap-on between Lilly's soaking buttocks.  
>Lilly felt the penis-like object stroking her rear, the strands of hair along her back frizzing up. "Oh, Garth... You frisky tonight?" Lilly asked grinning. Kate quietly stifled a chuckle while rubbing the dildo against her sister's butt and softly massaged Lilly's shoulders.<br>Lilly reared her head back and moaned quietly, her tail swishing slowly through the shower spray. Kate continued her sensual stroking on Lilly's shoulders and kissed her behind her neck as she pulled the sex toy away from Lilly's butt. Suddenly she pulled the dildo away and then carefully pushed it inside Lilly's pussy from the rear.  
>Lilly shivered. "Garth... Oh my, you're..." She turned her face slowly to see who was behind her and gasped. "Kate, what're you doing!?"<p>

Kate suddenly pinned Lilly hard against the wet shower wall. The young Omega girl grunted and squirmed fearfully. "Kate, why? I'm your sister!" Lilly cried.  
>Kate moved her face towards Lilly's as she softly thrusted inside her. Kate whispered, "I have been attracted to you for a long time. I always fantasized about you while having those long occupied evenings with Humphrey. But I knew, I knew very well you would never go both ways. You're such a goody goody, attracting everyone with those lavendar eyes of yours. That'll never work on me though. All I want from you... is your cum."<br>Lilly closed her eyes and grunted painfully. Her pussy was being rammed with no mercy at all as Kate moved her hands down away from Lilly's shoulders and over her firm wet breasts. Lilly tried her hardest to hold back tears, Kate's clawed hands roughly squeezing her sister's chest and her strap-on fucking deeper into Lilly's sore vagina.  
>"Ahhhhh!" Lilly yelped loudly. She felt the trickle of warm blood drizzle down her left breast in a straight-line stream. "TOO ROUGH, BITCH!" She yelled.<br>Kate grunted and pulled out fiercly, then spun Lilly around to where her back was against the glass door and entered her pussy again. She started fucking Lilly again harder. Kate then said, "Call me a bitch one more time... and your pussy won't be the only part of your body feeling pain." She firmly grasped Lilly's ass as she continued ramming into her pussy. Lilly nodded fearfully and only allowed her older sister to finish the job.  
>While Kate went on raping her vulnerable sibling, Lilly urinated. Her clear watery pee spilled into the shower water and down the drain. Then soon afterwards, clear sticky ejaculate burst from her pussy and slathered the purple dildo attached to Kate's crotch.<br>Kate grunted roughly and said, "About time, you amateur." Lilly panted exhaustively and then grunted again in hurt as Kate slowly pulled out of her. Kate then reached up and turned off the shower nozzles. The water spray stopped.

She suddenly saw Lilly turn to open the door. "And where do you think you're going? I can't have you snitching to Dad." Kate said.  
>Lilly turned and looked at her sister. She yelled at her, "YOU FUCKING RAPED ME! You're gonna get what you fucking deserve."<br>Kate reacted immediately, "I don't think so." She waited until Lilly opened the door, then easily lifted Lilly over her shoulder.  
>"KATE! Let me go!" Lilly screamed as she squirmed and kicked her legs. Kate ignored her completely and took her out of the bathroom. Lilly was taken down the hallway to the sisters' bedroom. Kate opened the door and carried Lilly inside, then dropped her on Lilly's bed and shut the door tight.<br>Lilly looked up at Kate in her fetal position. Kate looked back down at her and snarled. "There's one way to keep you from telling Dad." She sneered as she opened up her underwear drawer and pulled out her BDSM rope that she normally used on Humphrey.  
>Lilly's eyes widened and quickly she got off the bed and started knocking frantically on the door. "Dad! Da..." Lilly screamed out before Kate pulled her back and pushed her back down on the bed.<br>"Doggy position. Arms behind your back. Now." Kate commanded.  
>Lilly spit in Kate's face. Kate sneered again and forced Lilly into the doggy-style position. Lilly whimpered softly as Kate roughly crossed her arms behind her back and tied together her wrists loosely. Kate tied together Lilly's feet afterwards.<p>

Lilly cried quietly as Kate forcefully spanked her butt. "Ahhh!" Lilly yelped. "That stung!"  
>Kate spanked her butt again, this time harder leaving a bright red mark on her right buttock. Lilly yelped again, "Ouch!"<br>Kate groaned in disgust. "Pathetic... So weak, you can't even handle a harmless spanking." Kate rolled her eyes and Lilly winced as she heard her old sister re-attach the strap-on dildo to her crotch. "I know you gotta be SOOOOOOOOO tired... but honestly, you need stronger discipline than what I've given you already. Time to break into the backdoor."  
>Lilly closed her eyes and shivered, awaiting the final minutes of her torture. Then suddenly, the door slammed open hard.<br>Kate turned and gasped. Winston and Tony were standing at the doorway, wearing nothing but their jeans. They looked at Kate's nude body and then at Lilly's bound body.  
>Winston growled at Kate, "Kate... What the fuck's going on here?"<br>Kate said to her father fearfully, "Daddy, I can explain."  
>Tony stepped forward alongside Winston and snapped, "Lesbianism is prohibited in this household!" Tony then grabbed Kate's strap-on and ripped it off her angrily.<br>Lilly gasped. "Daddy, I was forced into doing this! You gotta believe me!"  
>Winston snarled, "Lilly, you're damn lucky Garth fell asleep downstairs! If he knew about this... For shame!"<br>Lilly then replied while shaking, "What are you gonna do to us?"  
>Winston nodded toward Tony. He then said, "Tony... You take the white meat. I'll handle gold 'n crispy here." Tony nodded and unbuttoned his jeans behind Lilly. Kate could do nothing but scarefully step backwards as her once loving father unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, revealing his large lupine cock.<p>

Kate continued stepping back cautiously until she touched the end of the wall. Her legs and arms trembled weakly as her father came closer, penis hard and erect. Winston held his cock firmly in hand and watched his eldest daughter get onto her knees. Kate cried softly, "Dad, please..."  
>Winston just stood before her and lifted her head up by her chin. Kate kept her mouth closed firmly shut, grunting "no" while shaking her head negatively. The Western Alpha father ignored her muffled pleas and moved his pointed canine cock toward Kate's mouth. He told her in a softer tone, "Kate, don't make this any worse than it already is."<br>Kate stared up at her father for a few seconds before hesitantly nodding in defeat. The young female Alpha slowly unhinged her jaws and allowed Winston to put his cock directly into Kate's mouth. Kate then firmly grasped the cock with her hand as Winston pressed behind her head and made her take the whole thing down her throat. While her dad started thrusting inside her jaws, Kate watched nearby at Tony who was preparing to mount her tied-up sibling...

Tony's mouth salivated hungrily at Lilly's round ass. Lilly grunted between clenched teeth from her tail being forced up. Her small butthole puckered before Tony's eyes as the old Alpha rubbed his clawed hand smoothly over her smacked buttocks. Lilly shivered and whimpered quietly, feeling her father-in-law's sharp claws graze over her rear flesh. Then she felt a suddenly sensation of coolness and warmth as Tony's cold wet nose pressed softly above her anus and his warm breath exhaled softly against it.  
>Hungrily, Tony licked Lilly's butthole while using his free hand to touch between Lilly's legs and massage her pussy. Lilly moaned softly and shook her ass in Tony's face. This prompted Tony to slowly move his tongue within Lilly's prostate, continuing to gently stroke the surface of her crotch. The young Omega gasped as Tony rimmed her all around the inside of her anus and drooled saliva down her crack.<p>

Kate's whole body shook from her dad constantly fucking her mouth. Her breasts bounced fiercely and her head continued to move forward and back from Winston pressing on her. Every now and then, she choked a bit from the pointed tip of her dad's canine cock poking hard against the back of her throat.  
>She suddenly felt a little of Winston's semen spill down her gullet and reactively, she grated her teeth firmly over the patriarch's cock. Winston grunted and yelled out in pain, "AHHHHH! BITCH!"<br>Kate gasped as her dad pulled his wounded wolfhood out of her mouth. She quickly got up and ran to her dresser drawer, looking back towards her recovering father and then at Tony eating out Lilly's ass. Kate opened her panty drawer quickly and pulled out her Beretta.  
>Winston stood up holding his penis tenderly and stared towards his armed daughter. "Kate... Put the gun down." Winston told his daughter calmly.<br>Lilly lifted her head and looked towards Kate as she scoffed, "You're fucking crazy. You call it wrong that I was fucking my sister, YOU'RE MY DAMN FATHER AND YOU'RE HAVING ME BLOW YOUR COCK!" Kate growled madly and cocked the gun.  
>Winston held his hands out to Kate while stepping forward. "Kate..."<br>"I'm sorry, Father." Kate said and she pulled the trigger. Kate closed her eyes, waiting for the gunshot.  
>Silence. An empty click.<br>Winston lowered his hands and grinned devilishly. Kate kept pulling the trigger and only got empty clicks. Her father charged and grabbed her around her waist, then spun her around and pushed her onto her back on her bed.

Lilly watched her dad force his bleeding cock into Kate's pussy as Tony pulled his tongue out of her prostate and then proceeded to mount her with both his hands firmly planted onto her ass. She then gasped loudly and painfully from Tony forcefully pushing his cock deep into her anus. Tony started thrusting hard in Lilly's butt. She could do nothing but bury her face into her bed and sob as her husband's father raped her.  
>Kate watched Tony fuck her sister while she herself had to succumb to her father's strength and size as he fucked her vagina roughly. Now she was feeling the pain that she brought upon her baby sister. Winston continued grunting and groaning painfully, spreading Kate's legs wider and pushing balls-deep into her pussy. Her breasts jiggled fiercely and her hands firmly gripped the bedposts.<p>

"Mmmph!" Grunted Lilly again. Her ass still a fuck zone for her sex-hungry father-in-law, Tony was too preoccupied with her to notice the ropes binding her wrists had started to loose up. Lilly frantically fidgeted with the ropes. Tony fucked her ass harder and felt the sensation of his seed starting to build up.  
>Kate looked towards Lilly as she was being banged and saw the ropes loosen up completely. She yelled out before having her mouth covered by her dad's hand, "LILLY, RUN!" After yelling out to her, Winston grunted loudly and poured his load explosively inside Kate. His penis then swelled up within Kate's pussy, forming a tight knot. Kate screamed and whimpered quietly, whispering to Lilly to get away.<p>

Tony gasped and was forced to pull his cock out as Lilly kicked him back and rolled off the bed. She started crawling towards the door while Tony recovered.  
>Using her remaining strength, she wrapped her hands around the doorknob and pulled herself up. Tony got up behind her and roughly wrapped his arms around Lilly's waist, then heard Lilly yell out as his cock once again penetrated her ass. Lilly weakly tried to twist the knob, then effortlessly let go when Tony ejaculated hard inside her. She then whispered, "I'm sorry, Kate. I tried." She then went down to her knees as Tony pulled out, cum dripping out of her anus.<p>

Kate panted exhaustively in defeat, looking up at her father. She said, "Dad, you fucked up. Big time."  
>Winston laughed. "You tell your mother, I'll deny it."<br>"Not about this. From this, there'll be no hiding from the truth. Father... I'm in heat. Been in heat for days. Proud of yourself... my husband?" Kate taunted.  
>Winston's eyes suddenly dilated and his ears folded back fearfully. "Fuck!"<p> 


End file.
